L'histoire continue
by Shafoxbook
Summary: Clara est une jeune française qui étudie au Japon depuis un an, celle-ci va d'ailleurs rentrée au collège avec la permission de ses parents de rester une ou deux années de plus. Après qu'elle vécu un instant de dépression, deux œufs de couleurs apparaissent dans son lit un matin. Les anciens gardiens lui apprennent l'existence des Shugo Chara. Elle en vivra d'incroyables aventures.


Hey ! Je me nomme Clara Nahomet et je suis cent pour cent française, mon prénom l'est aussi. Pourtant l'on m'a envoyé au Japon il y a maintenant un an. On m'a envoyé dans une école nommé Académie Seiyo, d'après le ressource de mes parents c'était une école génial. Et au vu des rencontres que j'ai faite et de mes différentes aventures je peux l'approuver de plus l'éducation y était parfaite.

Malheureusement pour moi je suis arrivé dans cette académie lors de la dernière année, et donc je suis sensé être destinée retourner dans mon pays natal. Je n'étais pas prête à repartir, de plus je m'étais fait des amies. Mes parents ont compatis et ont acceptés que je reste un an ou deux au Japon.

Je venais juste de recevoir cet appel, donc à ce moment je courais pour l'annoncer à mes deux meilleures amies : Haïri et Mikaru. Je leurs avais donné rendez-vous à la fontaine du parc, l'endroit de notre rencontre.

J'étais apparemment en retard car elles m'attendait toutes les deux avec impatience. Je leur fit un signe de la main, elles me reconnurent.

« Désolé pour le retard ! Dis-je.

Ce n'est pas si grave cinq minutes, me rassura Mikaru.

Oui, dit Haïri, tant que tu nous laisses pas en plan.

Merci de votre compréhension les filles.

Alors qu'avais-tu à nous dire de si important ? Demanda l'une d'elle.

Grande nouvelle, j'ai appelé mes parents par rapport à mon retour en France.

Et alors, dirent-elles en chœur.

Et bien je peux rester ! Dis-je avec enthousiasme. »

Étrangement il eu un silence. Mes deux amies baissèrent les yeux, elles avaient une tête déprimante. Je me mit à me poser plain de question « Est-ce qu'elles attendaient avec impatience que je parte ? Pourquoi restent-elles silencieuse ? Me detestent-elles ? ». Ce fut Haïri qui y répondut avec calme.

« Clara, puisque nous pensions que tu partais, avec Mikaru ont avait décidé de partir chacune de notre côté dans un collège différent.

Exactement, fit Mikaru, elle dans un collège où il y a des option de théâtre intéressante pour son rêve de comédienne. Et moi dans un collège privé où l'on étudie principalement la gestion.

Donc, continua mon autre amie, cela veut dire que tu te retrouveras seule l'année prochaine. »

Je fut tétanisé sur place. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir car après tout c'était normal, je serais partis et donc elles se serais séparé. Et puisque les inscriptions étaient faîtes depuis longtemps, elles ne pouvaient pas les annuler.

« Se n'est pas grave, on se contactera.

Mes parents veulent déménager là où je vais étudier, dit Haïri.

Et je serais interne la semaine et le week-end : le bâtiment est loin.

Et bien alors je suppose que l'on doit se dire adieu, dis-je. »

On se fit un dernier câlin puis chacune parti de son côté. Moi je resta assise dur le bord de la fontaine, en train de déprimer. « Je vais me retrouver toute seule, comment vais-je faire ? ». Alors je me mis à me dire que j'étais, que jamais je ne serrais se que je voudrais, que ma vie étais fichue. Soudainement, je me sentis partir, comme si l'on aspirait mon âme. Comme si mon cœur et ma raison de vivre disparaissait. Puis plus rien, « C'est la fin. » me disais-je « De toute manière tout le monde m'abandonne. ». Je me sentis prête à partir dans le néant, à partir de ce monde de malheur.

J'entendis alors une voix, une voix douce et calme qui me ramena à la raison. « Ce n'est pas parce que tes amies te laisses seule que tout est terminé ! Au contraire c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie ! Le début pour toi de tes rêves. » J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis Amu Hinamori et les quatres autres gardiens de mon ancienne école : l'Académie Seiyo. Elle était différente des autres jours elle portait de vêtement rose : jupe et haut à froufrous.

Tout à coup je me mis à réfléchir de ce qu'elle m'avait dis « Le début pour toi de tes rêves ! », mes rêves ? Je n'avais pas de rêves, je n'avais pas de projet pour l'avenir mis à part que je croyais en la magie et que mon imagination débordante m'aidait pour écrire de courtes histoires.

Après ces quelques secondes de réflexion je revins à la réalité.J'entrouvris alors les yeux. Autour de moi se trouvait tous les gardiens : Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori et enfin Amu Hinamori. Je les regerdais tous un par un, i peine une seconde ils étaient tous déguisé et les voilà en vêtement normaux. Eux aussi me dévisageaient vu comment ils me regardait.

Je vis alors quelque chose de étonnent que je n'avais encore jamais vu au-dessus d'eux il y avait de petit être très mignon. Eux aussi me regardait étrangement, comme si quelque chose avait poussé au milieu de mon visage. Le petit être avec la couronne se racla la gorge et parla à Tadase.

« Tadase, je crois ainsi que mes sujets que cette fille va bientôt voir ses œufs du cœurs naître.

Tu as raison Kiseki, c'est quand même la première fois que l'on affronte deux Œufs X qui ont les motifs d'eux-même.

Oui, répliqua un petit être tout rose qui ressemblait à Amu Hinamori tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs Amu est un peu fatigué.

Taisez-vous elle commence à se réveiller, dit un être ressemblant à une cuisinière verte. »

Effectivement, je commençais à cligner des yeux. Je me releva et put mieux voir les êtres qui apparemment avaient un lien avec les gardiens. La gardienne Yaya m'aida à me relever. Amu Hinamori m'invita à parler avec elle après que je me soit bien remise de ce qui venait de se passer.

Nous marchâmes un moment sans que nous parlions. Il faisait bientôt nuit car le soleil orangé disparaissait derrière les grands immeubles. D'ailleurs l'un des plus grand était celui de l'entreprise Easter, une grande entreprise même si je ne comprend pas tout à fait ce qu'il font. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le grand patron de cette entreprise est un jeune garçon je ne me souviens plus de son nom, je l'ai vu dans le journal un jour.

Je me demandais toujours qui était ces petits être que j'avais vu, qui avait l'air proche des gardiens. D'ailleurs j'en voyait toujours, quatre pourrait être précise et qui tournait autour de Amu. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger d'ailleurs. Ces petits être qui d'après se que j'entendais s'appelait Ran pour la rose, Miki pour la bleu, Su pour la verte et Dia pour l'orange ou jaune, je ne sais pas trop.

« Tu es dans quel collège l'année prochaine, me demanda Amu.

Je, bégayais-je, je vais dans le collège de Yume, le collège le plus proche de ma famille d'accueil.

Tiens moi aussi ! Mais tu es adopté ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait dit une bétise.

Pas du tout, je viens de France, lui expliquais-je, mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule dans un pays qui m'est étranger et pour pouvoir continuer mes études.

Oh je vois, mais tu ne leurs en veux pas ?

Non, dis-je avec un sourire, j'ai appris que si j'étais rester chez moi je n'aurais jamais appris à me débrouiller seule et à être autonome : et ça mes parents l'ont compris bien avant moi. De plus partir de chez moi pendant un temps intensifie mes rêves.

Je peux savoir quels sont tes rêves ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée, si ça te dérange pas bien sur !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Mes rêves sont de devenir écrivains car j'aime beaucoup écrire en plus j'ai l'atout d'avoir une grande imagination. Mais je n'écrit que des histoires fantastiques et de fantaisie car je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours crut en la magie. Quelque soit la sorte de magie j'y croit c'est grâce à cette croyance que j'ai une grande imagination.

Je vois, tu as de la chance de savoir quel direction prendre pour ton avenir, dit-elle calmement, moi je suis encore un peu confuse pour en décider, mais je sais quel sont les traits de ma personnalité et qui je suis. Je pense que c'est important lorsqu'on n'a pas de projet pour qu'on deviendra grand. »

Je n'avais encore jamais vu la fille la plus cool, la plus classe, « la fille avec une tel personnalité », comme dirait les autres élèves, parler ainsi. Je compris alors qu'elle n'était pas forcément elle-même lorsqu'elle était à l'Académie Seiyo qu'elle était une sorte de personnalité de façade. Pourtant Amu Hinamori est une fille gentille et attentionné, une fille qui comprend les autres et qui les aide, une fille qui donne espoir.

« Sinon, répliqua-t-elle, on est dans le même collège l'année prochaine ! Ainsi que le même des autres gardien.

Ah oui ?

Oui ! Tu auras peut être la chance de m'avoir dans ta classe ou alors un autre des gardiens. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont vraiment très gentils sous leurs apparences « royal » si je peux dire.

En tout cas je serais avec vous ! Je ne serais pas totalement perdue !

Oui ! Surtout si tu doutes encore et bien viens me voir. Voilà mon adresse. »

Elle me tendis un bout de papier avec le nombre et nom de sa rue. Cette fille malgré toutes les rumeurs sur elle et son apparence, est une super amie même si on ne l'est pas encore. Je suis sur que plus tard nous apprendrons à nous connaître. Au moins comme elle l'a dit je ne suis plus seule ! Et de toute manière j'aurais une personne qui écoutera mes malheurs si jamais ça arrive.

Donc je rentra tranquillement chez moi, enfin dans la maison de ma famille d'accueil. Il m'attendait à table, je suis arrivé pile au moment de l'entrée. En quelque sorte j'ai deux petits jumeaux comme frère et sœur : Ari et Iro. Eux deux se sont jeté sur moi lorsque je suis arrivée, ils se sont vite attaché à moi comme si j'étais leur grande sœur.

Je pris place à table en saluant les parents qui m'hébergeait, cette petite famille m'avait accueillit comme un vrai membre de leur famille. J'en avais été émue au début de l'année, j'avais appris à les connaître et au fur et à mesure je me sentais comme dans ma vrai famille.

Avant de débuter le repas, on alluma la télé pour regarder notre... Enfin la série favorite des jumeaux et de leurs parents moi je trouve cette émission un peu surjouée et stupide. Cette émission est celle de la diseuse de bonne aventure, Nabuko Saeki, je la trouve un peu effrayante cette femme.

Ce soir là elle parlait encore et toujours d'ange gardien bla bla bla... Franchement qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour gagner de l'argent. Déprimante cette femme.

« Vous qui me regarder ce soir, votre ange gardien vous sera bientôt dévoilé ! »

Elle m'a fait sursauté avec cette dernière phrase. On aurait dit qu'elle me parlait à moi, non, impossible. Tu es beaucoup trop fatigué ma pauvre Clara.

« Je vous parle à vous et seulement à vous. »

Là j'ai manqué de crier dans toute la maison ! Cette bonne femme est en fait un télépathe ! Ça fait peur !

« Aujourd'hui vous avez vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et demain vous vivrez quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

L'émission se termina sur cette phrase, vraiment cela me fit réfléchir. Si elle pouvait vraiment lire dans les pensées alors elle parlait des petits êtres que j'ai vu plus tôt ? Sûrement car « quelque chose d'extraordinaire », je ne vois que ça.

Je partis de ma chambre en essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier cette histoire afin de m'endormir sans traquas. « … demain vous vivrez quelque chose d'extraordinaire. ».

C'est en repensant une dernière fois cette phrase que je partis dans le monde des rêves.


End file.
